lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fall of Mizimu Grove
March 25, 2019 January 7, 2019 (Ukraine) |previous = The Queen's Visit |next = Fire from the Sky }} "The Fall of Mizimu Grove" is the twenty-eighth episode of Season 2 of The Lion Guard. It premiered on March 25, 2019. Synopsis At Big Springs, Basi's pod is spooked by the antics of a baby hippopotamus named Kiazi. Beshte quickly calls a false alarm, and Basi notes that the Pride Landers have been on edge due to the recent Outlander attacks. Just then, Timon and Pumbaa wander by on the trail of a slug. No sooner have they left when Makini arrives and shows off a plant root that will be part of her mpando mpaya, which is the traditional planting of a new baobab tree by a Royal Mjuzi. This prompts Kion to chase after Timon and Pumbaa, and ask them to perform at Makini's mpando mpaya. That way, the Pride Landers will treat it like a celebratory event and have their spirits raised. Delighted, Timon and Pumbaa agree. From the shadows, Shupavu and Njano watch menacingly. At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce the celebration, and Timon and Pumbaa perform their song ("Tujiinue"). In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers flee Mizimu Grove. Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to defeat the Outlanders, while Simba deliberates what to do with Ma Tembo. He approaches the Pride Landers once the Lion Guard has calmed them and admits that he has had knowledge of Scar's return for some time. The Pride Landers disapprove of his dishonesty, though Ma Tembo notes that she understands why he'd kept it a secret. The herds deliberate whether they should leave the Pride Lands, and Simba tells them to inform him of their decision the following morning at Pride Rock. That night, Kion seeks advice from his grandfather, Mufasa, who suggests that he hold on to hope even in the darkest of times. After their talk, Kion notices something on the ground and rushes off to speak to the Pride Landers. At Pride Rock, he interrupts Simba's somber opening statement and implores the Pride Landers to follow him to Mizimu Grove before they decide to leave the kingdom. The herds follow Kion to Mizimu Grove, where Makini's baobab tree seed has survived the fire. This inspires the Pride Landers to remain in the kingdom and work together to defeat Scar. Makini then plants her baobab tree as the Pride Landers look on. Cast Starring *Max Charles as Kion *Joshua Rush as Bunga *Diamond White as Fuli *Dusan Brown as Beshte *Atticus Shaffer as Ono *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Kevin Schon as Timon *Gary Anthony Williams as Mufasa *Rob Lowe as Simba *Khary Payton as Rafiki *Andrew Kishino as Janja *Vargus Mason as Cheezi Guest starring *David Oyelowo as Scar *Landry Bender as Makini *Kevin Michael Richardson as Basi *Lynette Dupree as Ma Tembo *Michael Dorn as Bupu *Meghan Strange as Laini *Phil LaMarr as Goigoi *Justin Felbinger as Mtoto Appearances Trivia *This episode was originally titled "The Ultimate Showdown".http://archive.li/TX2s3 Media The_Lion_Guard_Tujiinue_song_%26_Fuli%27s_reprise_(with_lyrics)_The_Fall_Of_Mizimu_Grove|The "Tujiinue" musical sequence Lion_Guard_SCAR_APPEARS_TO_THE_PRIDE_LANDERS_The_Fall_of_Mizimu_Grove_HD_Clip|Scar appears to Simba TLGPremiere_Clip_Mufasa%27s_Advice_The_Fall_of_Mizimu_Grove_(English)|Kion seeks Mufasa's advice References Category:Episodes Category:The Lion Guard Episodes Category:The Lion Guard: Season 2 Category:Media